


First Kiss

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, This is me trying to roleplay, best rp starter, bless this pure boy's heart for real, whoops there's a novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Me and my best friend were planning a new rp, and since we were going to start somewhere in the middle of Ray route, I decided to write a short prologue to it.I don't know what happened then.It takes place on the evening of day 6, right after MC/Nabi kisses Ray for the first time.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loraliah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/gifts).



It truly hadn't been too long since Nabi had been taken to that strange place, since she'd been practically locked into a room.

It hadn't been too long since she'd met that strange man in the magenta colored suit.

She didn't know much about him, he didn't seem to like to talk about himself too much.

He was tender and gentle, he loved flowers and to cook for her. He spent a lot of time working with a determination she could only admire, and though he never said anything nice about himself, it was easy to tell that he had the kindest soul she'd ever seen.

She loved him, she knew that much.

It broke her heart whenever he said something bad about himself, whenever he put himself down for no reason at all.

He wouldn't believe her when she told him otherwise, he didn't seem able to, yet there was no way she'd ever stop trying. Usually, she hated it when people denied themselves, she couldn't stand tears, but it felt different with him.

He was sincere, he wasn't fishing for compliments or comfort.

He genuinely felt that way, and he needed to stop.

But whenever she tried to convince him, or even attempted to confess her feelings (or, well, vaguely hint at them), all he did was refuse it all and leave.

Just as he did that one night in the garden, when she'd gone out just to look at the flowers, and found him instead.

Admittedly, she'd been hoping to find him. After all that'd happened, they needed to talk - though she wasn't mad at him, she did feel like a proper explanation was in order.

She wasn't mad though. She could never be, not with him.

He wasn't a liar.

Well, he had lied to her, but his apology had been sincere. His feelings were sincere. And it was impossible to truly blame him.

So that was how she'd ended up kissing him, just moved forward without thinking until her lips had brushed against his.

She'd run out of other ways to try and make him stop blaming himself.

It hadn't been a conscious decision, it had just... happened.

And while it had freaked her out quite a bit once she'd realized what she was doing, she hadn't regretted it.

Not until he'd suddenly run.

What does it mean, when you kiss a boy and he runs away?

Well, what does it mean when he does so muttering about needing a cold shower, and wondering if what you've done was a punishment.

What was she supposed to even make of that?

It was hard to even tell whether his reaction had been good or bad.

She'd wanted to kiss him for a while, really. She'd always had the urge to hold him, just be close to him.

Though she hadn't wanted to freak him out (obviously she'd been right to worry about that), and besides, she'd been too shy to even look him in the eyes properly.

She was a blushing mess around him, how was that supposed to help at all?

Anyway, she'd done it now, apparently, she'd actually somehow managed to kiss someone from her own initiative.

She'd just kissed Ray.

Holy sh*t.

For a few moments, a cold shower honestly didn't sound like that bad an idea, until her ability to form rational thought finally caught up with her dizzy mind.

Oh god, what had she done?

Way to go, that's how you scare someone away.

Worry was starting to take over like a flood, worry whether Ray'd be alright, as well as worry that he'd be upset with her for just stealing his first kiss like that.

But mainly about him though, because knowing him, well, he was too emotional. Who knew what he'd be doing now.

Hurrying back to the building, as fast as possible without running, Nabi made her way back to her room, hoping to find him there, but of course it was as empty as ever.

He'd be at his own place, wherever that was.

And she shouldn't be leaving the floor.

But... she did need to see him. Now.

So hopefully he'd forgive her this one time, as long as she didn't look at anything.

Heart thumping in her chest, she tiptoed down the corridor, hesitating for a last moment before finally heading up the stairs at the end of it.

Up or down, who knew, her best bet would be to just ask somebody and pray they wouldn't just direct her back to her own quarters.

Which eventually she managed to do, pulling her best "i'm totally supposed to be here" act.

And that was how, finally, she found herself in front of the door she'd been told lead to Ray's room, seconds away from knocking.

As well as seconds away from fainting, but she couldn't afford to do that at that moment.

What was she even supposed to say? "Sorry I kissed you"?

She wasn't even really sorry, though she supposed she could be if he wanted her to.

Well, she did have to say something.

So she took the last bit of courage she had left and took the plunge, knocking on the door.


End file.
